


Nibelheim's Fall Festivities

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon - Original Game, Canonical Character Death, Cute, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harvest Festival, Light Angst, Post-Game(s), Romance, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, autumnal equinox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Tifa misses Nibelheim's festivals from her childhood. Cloud and the others want to cheer her up. Meanwhile, some otherworldly old friends take their own interest in the festivities...Happy Autumn!





	Nibelheim's Fall Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, this fic was on a complete whim inspired by a prompt fic but I realized it would fit better here. So, yeah! Aren't inspired moments of writing-insanity usually the best? (Compilation/AC has some okay parts, but let's ignore that for now, as usual, with my fics.)
> 
> In the best way possible, I feel like this story is a Denebola_Leo kind of flavor, so I hope she enjoys it, too ^_^

The actors remained in that quiet, near-mockery of a long forgotten village. Once burned to ashes, it was mysteriously restored piece by piece, to maintain a polite fiction. Ultimately a means to cover Shinra’s own behind for their failure in preventing the breakdown of a once-great hero.

As long as the paychecks kept coming in, regardless of the status of that mostly defunct corporation, little would they care. They grew comfortable here, unaware of long-held traditions that sleepy country town upheld, annual festivals to ring in each changing of the season.

Today, in fact, marked what would’ve been Nibelheim’s annual harvest festival. Brightly colored lanterns decorating the houses, while mouthwatering stews and well-cooked meats, sweetly baked pies and treats of all kinds would adorn the outside patio tables. A well-timed fiddle and excited taps in time to the music on a makeshift stage would get the villagers in the mood to happily dance along. Adolescent Cloud, brimming with dreams of Soldier and Sephiroth himself, generally rolled his eyes at such _ lame _excitement.

_…They’re all so stupid. _

Still, he couldn’t keep those eyes away from the Mayor’s daughter, who happily chatted, giggling, with her female friends. The few village boys who stayed behind to inherit their family’s farms or general stores would occasionally, boldly, ask her or one of her friends for a dance.

Cloud stood alone near one of the closed up businesses, wisely keeping his distance from that large throng of people—occasionally, helplessly, glancing towards his mother, Claudia. She herself was happily talking with her housewife friends. The blond couldn’t help but flare his nostrils. 

The stupid neighborhood kids that dared ask the one and only Tifa Lockhart for a dance...That should’ve been _ him_. 

But, his cheerful next door neighbor barely knew of his existence, pleasantly offering a shy “_Good morning!_” on those occasional days they wound up leaving for school at the same time, while he could barely squeak out a reply due to his increasingly reddening cheeks. They would not quite walk side by side, Cloud unable to get any words out. He wasn’t even able to offer to carry the young teen’s books, any school supplies smartly kept in her leather school satchel.

* * *

“Do you really think they’ll be here?”, she mused, frowning at some flowers already dying in a patch of grass. Passing through her body like a fine mist, they wilted against a hand that couldn’t quite hold the flowers upright, since she no longer existed on this plane of existence.

That crisp autumn chill in the air...She certainly _ felt _ it, what marked the turning of the seasons, but it didn’t affect her any. Death since late December last year had been an adjustment period, but truth be told, it wasn’t all _ too _bad. 

Waking up to resurface into the comforting warmth of the emerald Lifestream, she’d been sweetly cradled in his arms, recognizing that familiar cheerful grin on his face...Certainly, it had been a joyous, bittersweet, reunion. 

And, they had all the time in the world to catch up. Once she ensured Holy would save their beautiful Planet from the Calamity and her ‘son’, that was.

“Positive!”, Zack nodded with arms crossed. Feeling a little bored this early (actually 11 AM) morning, he wanted to give the fake-townspeople a little spook, but...He’d be good and stay put. 

“I saw Cloud in town just yesterday talk with...what did you say his name was? Cid? And the others about it. Makes sense, since Rocket Town’s not too far.”

“Oh!” Her loose auburn hair falling against her shoulders atop her jacket, Aerith eyed the festivities with care. Cloud certainly put a lot of work so far into the preparation, recognizing two familiar faces attending one of the multiple tables. As of today, night and day shared an equal amount of time, noticing they were bundled up in light jackets and scarves to keep warm.

“Hey, you guys!” She beamed, immediately floating to their side, excitedly waving at the pair.

Vincent and Yuffie didn’t seem to take any notice of her. Busily steeped in quiet concentration with furrowed brows, arranging the outdoor tables this way and that. Next, they adjusted the streamers high above dusty old shops and long-forgotten houses. 

Yuffie looked up from her work to blow warmth into chilled hands, muttering that she should’ve purchased gloves from a shop. Maybe she’d go ahead and fork over the Gil later, if the worst of it came to pass.

Aerith blew a frustrated ‘breath’ out of her mouth, continuing to curiously eavesdrop on everyone’s planning this outdoor party. Yuffie and Vincent nearby meant the others couldn’t be far behind, straining to hear before she picked up on familiar, muffled, voices in various homes.

She grew aware of Zack hovering behind her, strong hands atop her lithe frame. Even in their afterlife, she always felt so warm in his embrace. Some fingers played with her wavy hair. “You know, this has been buggin’ me for awhile...Need me to braid your hair?”

Visibly relaxing at his touch, Aerith shook her head, ends of her hair swaying in her movements. 

“Nah, it’s okay. I lost my ribbon when I resurfaced in the Lifestream, remember?” 

Never would she have imagined her unintentional return to the Planet would result in a reunion with her missing boyfriend. So _ that’s _where he wound up—ironically, it seemed sometime before Cloud had deliriously stumbled his way into the sprawling Midgar.

The ‘residents’ of Nibelheim continued paying the outsiders of Yuffie and company no mind, happy as long as that group made an occasional purchase from one of their shops, or even make small talk due to otherwise slow business days. 

Not many travelers would go through that dangerous, monster-overrun Mount Nibel, these days. You’d have to be completely foolish, or _ very _familiar with the mountains themselves. Instead, to reach Rocket Town, one would take the long way around, thus more days of travel (and more profit for Nibelheim), by avoiding the mountainous terrain and frighteningly silent Mako Reactor completely.

“Ah, you _ idiot_!”, Yuffie fumed. “How am I supposed to reach all the way up _ there_?” The young ninja hopped upwards toward one of the colorful banners, a mixture of red, orange, and yellow, that wound up crooked in her process of hanging the silly thing.

“...Borrow a step ladder from one of the townspeople.” Vincent offered with a grunt. He hurried onto the next house to decorate, Aerith giggling, almost immediately catching his smirk.

Yuffie offered a few choice words that Cid himself would find colorful, head turning at the light padding atop the cobblestone streets.

It simply wouldn’t stand that Cloud—shyly, out of all emotions!—phoned Yuffie two days prior, who then phoned Vincent, who then phoned Cid...and so forth...that Tifa had been terribly sad recently. Not quite depressed, but certainly not her usual cheerful self. 

Evidently, the loss of Aerith several months ago still left everyone reeling, that kind hearted flower girl had left a lasting impression on their team. The turning of the seasons, too, from a bright and humid summer in most parts of the Planet shifting to a gray and chilly fall, dry leaves crackling and crunching the roads on people’s feet. What remained of Midgar, too, certainly was a mess. Just another thing for Tifa to fret over, concerning herself with little Marlene’s future.

Still, an excuse for the group to spend time together over food and drink, to let loose and just _ party_, couldn’t be a bad thing! Everybody needed to make a point of doing it more often for sure, only keeping in touch with each other via PHS.

“I’m not sure what we should do for music...”, Red began, looking to and fro the streets with pride in his lone eye. He grinned with fangs showing, “But, Tifa will be quite happy things are coming together so nicely!”

“Umm, which table should I set the food on...?” Shera carried two freshly baked pies in either hand, Cid holding open the door to Tifa’s house. Good smells—spicy, sweet, savory—wafting from the kitchen of her childhood home, _ hopefully _ happy memories would stir within her heart.

Apron over his business suit, Reeve arrived from cozy kitchen to double check on plenty of table space, setting down buttered biscuits and several ears of steamed corn.

“Huh! Ain’t that _ too _much food?” Cid placed a pumpkin pie atop an empty table, ignoring the nagging craving for his unlit cigarette resting against his ear. At the very least, he’d try decreasing the bad habit (no promises, though!) for his new wife’s sake.

“Ahh, man...I want some.”, Aerith pouted, floating closer to inspect the goods, hoping they’d meet her personal approval....And Tifa, too, would _ definitely _be pleased! She felt a little better noticing Zack’s mouth was too busy watering to offer her a coherent reply.

Shera laughed into her hand, pleased with the whipped cream design (flowers) that Reeve had suggested for the apple pie. He and Cid both were surprisingly handy in the kitchen! 

In genuine appreciation for her help, Cid playfully slapped Shera’s bottom. She yelped in surprise, “Captain!” as if to say, _ Please, wait awhile_.

_ Newlyweds. _ Amusement evident in his eyes, Reeve shrugged, adjusting the apron tied around his waist. “Certainly the residents will get hungry after awhile.”

Cid playfully scoffed in boisterous laughter, patting the former Shinra executive’s back. “You sure you ain’t payin’ ‘em off just to join us?” 

Reeve and Shera chuckled, helping themselves to glasses of sweetened tea. A nonalcoholic treat especially prepared for Marlene’s sake, Cid, surprisingly, the one who insisted that cute kid have some fun foods to enjoy. 

Still, the adults of their merry group were secretly chomping at the bit to _ finally _sample that (alcoholic) version of Tifa’s hot cocoa, recipe stored away in her memory banks for the chillier months. 

Their group _ really _needed to make a point to get together like this more often.

Ears twitching at the scuffling which gradually increased in the distance, Nanaki nodded his head where the Shinra Manor lay, towards the opening maw (in this situation, closing) of steep Nibelheim mountains. “I think our guests have arrived! Should we hide?”

“Nah!”, Zack offered, shaking his head. “I think we should stay put!” 

Aerith’s hand went to the side of her temple. “Um, sweetie? I don’t think they can hear you...”

“Maybe you’re right. The element of surprise isn’t best for this situation.” Vincent nodded in agreement towards the pair of apparitions floating hand-in-hand, some feet away from the alive members of modern Avalanche.

“Whoa!”, the former 1st Class was the one to express surprise, slightly startling. “If _ you _can see us, vampire guy, why didn’t you say anything ‘til now?”

He shrugged, ignoring the _ vampire _quip, his gaze returning to the approaching company. 

“Because you didn’t ask.”

* * *

“You’re right, Barret...Maybe I _should_ practice piano? It‘s been quite awhile.”

“‘Course I’m right! You can’t let yourself stay so wound up all the time! That‘s when you get to worryin’!”

“Ooooh! Can I watch you play, Tifa?! Maybe you can, um, teach me?”

“Sure, sweetie.” She chuckled before asking, “Hey Cloud, do you need a refresher course, too?”

“Probably.” Hesitation in his voice. “I only understand the bare minimum about playing.” 

Leading the way from the treacherous mountain range was of course, the town’s best guide, Tifa. It were these otherwise dangerous mountains she felt spiritually bound to, ever since Mama’s death, an untimely return to the Planet due to illness. Certainly, her spirit had passed through the tall mountains...pity that Tifa couldn’t see her mother one last time.

Any monster or robber foolish enough to mess with the small group would wind up with a swift _ crack _against the jaw. She only loosened her concerned, tight grip on little Marlene’s hand at sudden recognition of Yuffie, Cid, the others...Barret and Cloud naturally brought up the rear, offering friendly waves mixed with cautious glances behind them, ensuring no monsters were stupid enough to follow them into town.

“You guys?! What are you all doing here?”

Tifa couldn’t believe it, although her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Faint, childhood, memories of the festivities, of Mama and Papa happily ensuring the beloved townspeople enjoyed themselves, those celebrations and prayers for a plentiful harvest continued up until the time of the...incident...These memories would occasionally find themselves reaching the forefront of her mind.

A thick winter coat tied around his waist in case the weather took a turn for the worse, Cloud brightened. It was refreshing how cheerful his hometown, full of depressing memories, looked. 

“Wow. Great job so far!”

“What are you talking about?”, Tifa questioned with a raised eyebrow. _ Did he…plan this? Just for me? _

“Surprise!”, Yuffie laughed, throwing her arms around the still-shocked Tifa with a great big hug, laughing harder when a wide-eyed Marlene noticed numerous yummy-looking desserts on the tables.

“Can I, Papa?!”, she excitedly questioned. Barret chuckled, ruffling his little girl’s hair with his good hand. “Jus’ wait until _ after _lunch, alright? You can eat all the sweets you want then.”

“Sure!” The little girl happily bounded towards Vincent, Shera, and the rest, making sure to give everybody tight hugs. She excitedly talked about soon starting up school, what remained of Midgar was scraping by and carrying on. The small but clean apartment—Reeve using his former connections to arrange something for his old friends—she and Barret lived at was nice, quiet. Happily, Cloud and Tifa lived a few doors down, too. Cloud busying himself with mercenary work, offering assistance and whatever odd and ends people needed from him in this post-Meteorfall world of disrepair. While Tifa...was still struggling to find herself. 

When the stress grew unbearable, the four easily scheduled a weekend getaway at their villa in Costa del Sol, but even _ that _wasn’t enough to quell the young woman’s anxieties. Tifa would sometimes consider starting up a new bar, but...the memories were still raw. Painful. Their smiling faces—Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs...All the Sector 7 Slum residents—continued to deeply sting her heart.

“...?” Tifa suddenly fell silent. Her eyes focused on where Zack and Aerith ‘stood’ some feet away. Cautiously, the couple’s eyes ever so slowly locked with Tifa’s ruby orbs, the barmaid anxiously licking her lips. Were her senses off?

“What’s wrong?” Cloud’s hand was on her shoulder, his brows furrowed in mild concern. Tifa didn’t smile as much lately, instead her eyes held a weariness. Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was because of that constant loss of life which since included Aerith and the rest of her friends. Still...hopefully a gesture like this, however small, would ease her sadness.

She shook her head, smile weak. “...It’s nothing.” But...she couldn't believe that familiar, comforting, sensation. The scent of _ her _ flowers. _ You’re right _ here_, aren’t you…? Thank you. _

Aerith merely smiled in relaxed contentment, Tifa’s thoughts easily reaching her heart, and Zack’s.

“Oh! ...Flower Lady, where are you?” Marlene suddenly gasped, tiny finger stuck in a slice of pumpkin pie momentarily forgotten, turning in the direction where Tifa continued to quietly stare.

And then, the Party grew quiet. Exchanging confused glances and murmurs with each other. Cloud himself appeared visibly uncomfortable.

_ So he kept it! _ Aerith’s grin couldn’t help grow even wider once she realized Cloud wore her missing hair ribbon, right above his bicep. He looked healthy, and in good spirits, too. _ Good. _

Grinning, Zack began whispering something in Aerith’s ear, the former flower girl holding back laughter just in case Tifa and Marlene (...perhaps Vincent, too?) heard the pair conversing. 

Time to have a bit of fun at the expense of their old friends!

Brightly colored lanterns, in patterns of fall leaves were unlit due to the bright afternoon sunlight. Offering some cheerful decoration to the town’s lamp posts, they suddenly began glowing.

“The hell?” Cid scratched the whiskers on his chin. “We didn’t light ‘em yet! It’s still too early!”

“Indeed, I don’t _ think _it’s a wiring issue...”, Red offered, unable to help himself when his fur stuck out, tense body on slight edge.

“Oh, _ c’mon_! No fair!” Tifa was holding back laughter, a genuine belly laugh from deep down, but that didn’t stop her anxious eyes from darting to the constantly flickering lanterns. 

“I can’t exactly punch out a ghost! You guys _ know _I’m scared of ‘em!”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Taking it upon himself to investigate one of the flickering lanterns with a step ladder underneath his feet, Cloud shook his head. A familiar voice whispered right behind his ear, hot breath heartrendingly familiar. 

“...**Boo**!”

And immediately, Cloud startled (Tifa below in case she needed to catch the blond!), before he coolly maintained his footing, huffing all the while. “I get it, you’re visiting us! No need to go _ that _far.”

Aerith and Zack couldn’t help themselves, exchanging wry smiles. Oh, yeah! Today’s little party was going to be a _ blast_.


End file.
